Chalek is all that matters!
by RayneSkai
Summary: Well I got addicted to the tv show and after finding out that it was cancelled and that they don't end up together in the books I decided I was never going to read those, so hears my day dreams about tnlock!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm sure you all are fairly familiar with the obsessed with tnlock feeling so here's my take. Okay so I'm hoping to update this fairly often but I can't make any promises! Enjoy!**

The Nine Lives Of Chloe King: What Should Of Happened In Beautiful Day

I woke up to my alarm blaring. I couldn't find the snooze button so I just chucked it up against the far wall. Oops! I gotta remember to get another one today. Oh crap! Today I was supposed to go with Brian, my "friend" that wouldn't leave me alone about being more than friends, to go and see his grandmother who he'd believed to be dead since he was like four. Chloe was getting kind of tired of listening to all his family issues. I mean come on! To be entirely honest ever since Alek had kissed her after the whole Jackle incident her feelings for Brian just started shrinking,  
>and as she began realizing she wasn't actually in love with him she also started realizing how annoying and obnoxious and well, self-centered he really was. But she had given her word. She hoped it wouldn't upset Alek, she didn't want it to come between them. She was just starting to admit, in her own headstrong way, that she really did care and have feelings for him. So she decided to go and then just slowly stop hanging out with Brian, that was before what she found out at his grandmother's house...<p>

It was official Chloe had found a whole nother level of annoying! Brian was apparently IN LOVE with this music. Ugh! She hated it and his vioce sucked beyond belief! She'd love to ask or TELL him to shut the fuck up or just plug into her iPod but that would be rude so she just smiled and laughed and pretended she was having a good time. When they finally got there she said a prayer of thanks to Beset that that hell was over at least for the time being. She'd rather of taken that ride in awkward silence! Then nobody answered and the gate was locked. Just when she thought she might have an hour or two to track down her sanity! There was no way she was doing THAT drive agian, she'd gotten out of the car and if she got back in so soon she knew Brian wouldn't make it home alive. So She talked him into tossing her over the fence. Then this dog showed up and all it did was make her instincts to want to rip the vocal cords out of anything within reach stronger; whether that happened to be Brian or the dog at that particular moment it didn't really matter to Chloe. Then She showed up. My first instinct was violence, scary violance, but I kept myself in check as Brian told her he was her grandson. She invited us in and put on a whole show, and the reason I say it that way is because my instincts told me it was all fake. Oh and you remember those instincts that wanted me to go into a violant rage and rip the vocal chords out of something or someone? They NEVER went away, come to think of it they never even dulled, if anything they just got stronger.

While we were outside drinking tea and making small talk, aka Brian telling his grandmother his whole life story, I got a text...From my dad!  
>I excused myself and walked away from the two to a more private area hoping Brian thought it was Alek and I had stopped ignoring his calls and texts. My dad said he was in San Fransisco tonight and wanted to see me. All of the sudden I remembered his first email - trust no one - I got a really bad feeling like I was trapped and I couldn't help but eavesdrop on Brian's conversation. "I'm proud of you Brian, this was an expertly laid trap for the Uniter, she'll of lost ALL of her lives before her friends even realize she's even missing; much less know where to look." "Thank You grandmother, I find it quite amusing that she's so nieve." With that they both started chuckling. I didn't know what to do. Should I fight? Should I run? Should I send a 911 text to Alek? Every fiber in me wanted to stand my ground and fight but i wasn't sure it was the best idea. It was going to be hard enough to explain to Alek where I'd been all day much less what I'd just found out and not contacted him let alone if I lost another life. Plus I wasn't so sure it would be the best thing for the Uniter to have blood on her hands, so I ran. I don't know how long it took them to realize I'm guessing not very long because since about ten seconds later throwing stars and bullets were flying past me. Then I heard the dogs...<p>

They sounded vicious! There were tons of them and Order assassins. I just kept running as fast as I could as I thught "oh Alek, where are you? No!  
>I was glad I hadn't called Alek he would of been hurt or worse de- don't go there Chloe! If anything happened to Alek I would never forgive myself.<br>He was more than willing to give his life for mine, correction, 1 of mine. But how could I let that happen when I had lives to spare? He had one life, I had nine, well technically now only eight but still! Shit! I had run the wrong way! I was running deeper into her estate not out of it! Too late now!" I knew soooner or later I'd have to fight, I'd rather do it sooner myself. So I started listening more intently to my pursuers. There were at least ten assassins and fifteen dogs. All of the sudden i hear something else. It was a semi-truck! It wasn't far ahead, I pushed myself as hard as I could go! I ran faster than I knew was possible, jumped over a hedge; well over I might add; and landed on the semi. And the only thing that came to mind was "ooooooowwwwwwwwwww!" I stayed low and wouldn't let go hoping they hadn't realized where I'd gone.  
>Thankfully, apparently Beset was looking out for me because the truck took me all the way back to San Fransisco. And, of course, all I could think about on the ride home was how I was going to explain that I had a bullet in my left shoulder blade and a throwing star in my right,<br>several places on my arms and legs where I had been grazed by both weapons that had been flying around me, and multiple bullets and stars embedded in my abdomin.

I got home and my mom was still getting ready for her dinner with some big time investors so I had just enough time to change into some clothes I found in the laundry room that covered all my injuries. Strangely enough I didn't even have a scratch on my face! My legs and arms didn't want to move so I sat down at a stool in the kitchen wincing painfully as I did so just as my mom came out. I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to talk. Little did I know Alek was up in my room listening the whole time. Mom smiled as she asked "how'd your road trip with Brian go?" "It totally sucked." "What happened? I thought you'd have a lot of fun!" "mom, I'm tired, had a really bad day and don't want to talk about it so please, just DROP it." "Ok if you don't want to talk about it we won't. So... I didn't get to talk to you about your date with Alek last night." My face immediately lit up at the mention of his name, which I'm fairly sure my mom totally caught. "It was fun." I said blushing a deep crimson. "Oh come on! You came in practically floating, I haven't seen you that happy in like ever! You have to give me details!"  
>"You're worse than Amy!" "Well? Do you have feelings for him? Come on I'm your mom for cryin' out loud!" "Okay. Fine. Yes I liek him, I really,<br>really like him. Happy!" "You know most of the time when people say they really, really like someone the next sentence out of their mouth is 'I think I love them' and then it becomes 'I love them instead of I like them." "Mom if this is going to be another one of those awkward talks like the drug talk or the sex talk, I'm leaving right now!" "Don't worry it's not I just think it's interesting how this all turned out!" "What do you mean?" "I mean before he showed up in 8th grade you weren't remotely interested in boys! Amy was the Boy Crazy girl and you were the one that didn't care! Then he showed up and wahla, your first crush! Then you tell everyone except your mom, including your best friend, that it never even existed. You told everyone especially Amy, you never thought he was even remotely cute much less that you had a crush on him because you knew Amy had a crush on him and you didn't want some stupid jocko boy to get in between your friendship and now you're totally falling in love with the guy!"  
>" Okay, I see the irony; no interested in anyone to, crush to, not interested cuz he's a big headed jocko to, falling or should I say fallen?" "Oh crap!<br>I gotta go Chloe. I'm sorry." "don't worry about it mom! Have fun and be careful. I love you." I called as she left. "Implied" I heard right before the 'click' of the door. She was gone. As I tried to force myself to get up I couldn't help myself from wincing followed by a repeated "ow!ow!ow!" All I could think of was "Alek's gonna kill me!"

**Hope you liked it! Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I winced in pain. "Chloe who are you kidding there is no way you're gonna make it up to your room!" I said aloud as I basically limped over to the couch and plopped down. I closed my eyes to go to sleep when He said "What the hell happened to you?" Well more like yelled than said in a more than slightly pissed tone. "Alek!" Shit shi shit! What the hell am I gonna tell him! well I guess he's probably gonna piece it together sooner or later.  
>Hopefully it's later. "Uh, it's kind of a long story." "Well unless you're expecting someone I'm fairly sure time is not something you need to be concerned about! Tell me what happened Chloe!" Well so much for later. "Fine, but if I tell you, you have to tell Jazz and Valentina!" "What! Why!"<br>"Because I'm not a fucking story teller! I tell you and you tell them or I don't tell you or them!" Alek wasn't the only one yelling by now. "Fine I'll tell them. Just tell me what happened to you and why I smell blood and gunpowder! Now!" He was still yelling but you could hear his desperation in his voice and see it in his eyes. He was so in love with Chloe the thought of her even getting a scratch chilled him to the bone. It hurt knowing she had ignored him for hours this morning and had gotten hurt. Plus he knows she was with Brian which probably meant she had run to him for help which just made the cut even deeper.

After telling it all to Alek and Alek putting a few holes in my living room walls he said "There is no way I am letting you out of my sight again!"  
>His tone made it clear that it was not up for discussion. So of course I got to sit right next to him in the penthouse while he told Jasmine and Valentina. Awkward doesn't scratch the surface! Of course, they were both furious but not quite as furious as Alek but pretty close. I still hadn't decided whether or not to tell them about my dad. Hell! I hadn't even decided if I was going to go see him tonight. And as I started thinking about it more and more I realized how easy of a trap this could be. So I decided to say something after all. So as I explained that my dad wanted to meet me alone in a rather secluded part of San Fransisco, me being with Brian all day and ignoring Alek's calls, my mom meeting with some big investor, I mean the opportunity and set up was just too smooth. Valentina and Jasmine agreed with me Alek on the other hand said there was no way anything would, or could, stop him from watching me. He just kept acting like I was insane to even consider the idea much less believe it. Which of course slightly pissed me off which was so not helping the situation. I just kept thinking to myself, damn!<br>This is quite the mess you've dragged everyone into Chlo! Great job. You're supposed to be the one Uniting the races and you just keep getting people hurt! I was so angry with myself! How could I be so foolish and headstrong! *Sigh* "Well all we need to do now is figure a way out of this mess!" I said the 'just' dripping with sarcasm but to be entirely honest most of me was dead serious. Little did I know Zane had been listening to the entire conversation.

_sorry it's so short but I will update soon!_ 


End file.
